


Iga

by Liryczna



Series: Odds or Evens [6]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Gintama
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gorący piasek Igi jest mokry od rozlewającej się po nim krwi, jego krwi, i tym razem Takasugi nie ma już dosyć siły by podnieść się i kontynuować walkę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iga

Gorący piasek Igi jest mokry od rozlewającej się po nim krwi, jego krwi, i tym razem Takasugi nie ma już dosyć siły by podnieść się i kontynuować walkę. Życie ucieka z niego z każdą sekundą, gdy nie potrafi złapać oddechu, z każdym milimetrem powiększającej się plamy szkarłatu.

Kiedy zamyka swoje jedyne oko, w końcu poddając się nadchodzącej ciemności, ostatnim, co słyszy jest szczęk uderzających o siebie ostrzy i jak przez mgłę zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi to być Gintoki walczący z Tendoushuu. Nie potrafi zrobić nic więcej. Jest zbyt zmęczony, być może było tak już od dawna, od tamtego dnia, gdy jeden płynny ruch katany Gintokiego pozbawił ich wszystkich celu.

Tak zmęczony, że nawet na polu bitwy łatwo jest zasnąć.

 

 

 

Leżą spleceni ze sobą w chaosie wzburzonych fal pościeli, a rozdzielenie wydaje się równie bolesne jak utrata kończyny - lub bardziej. Takasugi nie potrafi się zmusić do ruszenia z miejsca, chociaż po długiej nocy nadszedł już poranek, zalewając pokój ciepłym światłem przez niezałonięte do końca kotary. Rysuje znaki, w znajomy sposób wodząc palcem po odsłoniętej skórze, bezgłośnie powtarzając zgłoski niewypowiedzianych słów. Takasugi dobrze wie, że to już kiedyś się zdarzyło. To tylko wspomnienie, albo…

\- To sen, prawda? - pyta w końcu, znając dobrze odpowiedź.

\- Być może - odpowiada demon, łapiąc jego chwilowo bezczynną dłoń w swoją i splatając ich palce ze sobą. - Albo rzeczywistość, kto wie. Co to za różnica?

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem ci, że wygrałeś. - Takasugi przylega do niego bardziej, a Mephisto pozwala mu na to, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. - Nie powiedziałem ci wielu rzeczy.

\- Śpij, Shinsuke - mówi z przekornym uśmiechem, delikatnie całując najpierw jego czoło, a później wiecznie zamkniętą powiekę lewego oka. - Zasłużyłeś na odpoczynek.

 

 

 

W jego snach jak zawsze nie ma czasu, bo czas jest jedynie jednym z tych dziwnych wynalazków ludzkości. Kiedyś był tylko dniem i nocą, zimą i latem, życiem i umieraniem. Potem podzielono go na kawałki, rozwlekając dwie całości na miliony maleńkich drobin, błyszczących niczym odłamki rozbitego kryształu i teraz już nikt nie wie, czym jest tak do końca. Być może to tylko leniwy słoneczny poranek o konsystencji złotego, płynnego miodu, pozostawiającego na długo wyjątkowo słodki posmak. Albo może to gorycz i żal straty, ostre jak połykane fragmenty szkła, których krawędzie wbijają się w gardło, głęboko raniąc i wypełniając jego usta krwią. Bywa i tak, że nie jest żadnym z nich, albo obiema wersjami na raz, smutkiem, słodyczą, spełnieniem i wypełniającą serce pustką.

W rękach demona to zawsze tylko materiał, splatany z łatwością zgodnie z każdym życzeniem. Zatrzymanie go jest wręcz zbyt proste. Odwrócenie to prawie błachostka. Dlatego właśnie czas nie ma znaczenia, kiedy Takasugi budzi się z trudem, a gdy zaciska dłonie w pięści wciąż czuje prześlizujące się pomiędzy palcami ziarnka piasku.

Niebo słonecznej Igi jest bezchmurne, poraża głębią błękitu na tle którego to, co maluje się na twarzy Mephista wydaje się być bezgraniczną ulgą. Nim Takasugi potrafi zareagować, inne usta chciwie wpijają się w jego wargi, na moment, chwilę, jeden oddech, kilka uderzeń serca.

I być może to tylko ironia losu, ale tak właśnie się to zaczęło: od przypadkowego spotkania, zakładu i pocałunku pośród morza przelanej krwi. Mephisto pochyla się nad nim znowu, tym razem wśród czerwonych piasków Igi, nie skalistych nabrzeży Hakodate, a gdy przerywa pocałunek na jego ustach gości znajomy na wpół szyderczy uśmiech.

\- Mówiłem ci przecież, Shin-chan - szepce miękko, odgarniając z jego wciąż pokrytej krwią twarzy zaplątane kosmyki włosów. - Twoja śmierć byłaby kłopotliwa.

Nawet jeżeli każdy kolejny wypełniający jego płuca oddech boli, być może to cena, którą warto zapłacić.

 

 


End file.
